My Scene Adventure
by AkuroShouji001
Summary: Featuring Asian KungFu Generation. Here's a story featuring your favorite My Scene Characters and the best Japanese band ever.


My Scene Adventure 

Featuring Asian Kung-Fu Generation

2006

Remember Fiction! (Concept of Atlantis, Yu Yu Hakusho & Rurouni Kenshin) Music: Op. Theme: Flashback By Asian Kung-Fu Generation End theme: Sakuranbo By Ai Ootsuka Soundtracks: Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, Atlantis, Final Fantasy, Mulan, and Krystal Meyers

"I know what I can do," said Hifuzumi.

"What master?" asked Brad his evil assistant.

"Since Nolee loves Asian Kung-Fu Generation and their Coming to America, (he see the future)" said Hifuzumi. "I could go to America and mess with Asian Kung-Fu Generation. So, I could kidnap the one Nolee loves and Nolee, Kenshin & Yusuke could find him so I could kill them Nolee and Kenshin and her brother! (Ah, Ha, Ha!" laughed Hifuzumi in an evil tone.

"That would be great sir," said Brad his evil assistant.

Meanwhile…

"Nolee," said Yusuke rushing into her room.

"What?" asked Nolee.

"Asian Kung-Fu Generation is coming to come to America!" said Yusuke excited.

"That is totally awesome! When?" asked Nolee excitedly.

"Next month!" shouted Yusuke.

"I'm going to call all of my friends," said Nolee.

"Ok, I'll call my mine," said Yusuke.

"That is so cool," said Madison, one of Nolee's friends.

"I know, I hope I can go to their concert next month! Can you go too?" asked Nolee.

" No, I can't I'll be away next month," said Madison disappointedly.

"Can Kristen go?(she is Nolee's other friend)" asked Nolee.

"No, she can't go either because she has something going on with sports next month, sorry Nolee," said Madison in a sad voice.

"That's ok I can go with Yusuke and his friends I guess," said Nolee disappointed. "Bye," said Nolee.

"Bye," said Madison hanging up the phone.

"So, Yusuke have you had any luck with your friends?" asked Nolee

"No," said Yusuke.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me Yusuke," said Nolee.

It is a month later early in the month and Asian Kung-Fu Generation is in America. Their concert is next month but they came early to get used to America. They're driving to their hotel and something happens to their tour bus.

"Oh, My Gosh!" said Gotoh.

"What's wrong?" asked Kita.

"There's something wrong with the wheel it's like it has its own mind!" said Gotoh in a panic.

"Here let me take the wheel!" said Kita.

"Oh, no," said Yamada.

"We're all going to die!" shouted Ijichi.

"No, we're not!" said Yamada.

"It's going to be fine!" said Gotoh.

"Kita has the wheel."

"Well ok I just don't trust his driving!" said Ijichi.

"Well your going to have to!" shouted Gotoh.

"Can't you try to stop it! We're going to crash!" said Ijichi in a shout.

"I'm trying to it won't stop!" said Kita in a panic.

They all shouted, "Ah!" crash! They hit a small building.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Gotoh

"Yeah," they all said.

"Where are we?" asked Yamada.

"I think we're in somewhere in California," said Gotoh.

In Atlantis…

"They didn't die!" said Hifuzumi angry.

"They were supposed to die!" said Hifuzumi.

"Brad!" shouted Hifuzumi.

"Yes Sir," said Brad.

"Go to the village where they will be coming through to get to Atlantis and check it out for me!" said Hifuzumi.

"Yes Sir," said Brad.

Nolee went up into her attic for something she needed to get and she found…

"What's this?" Nolee saw something glowing, "I don't remember this up here?" she said to herself. She saw that it was a crystal necklace. So, she put it on her, but when she did… "Oh, My!" said Nolee surprised. It showed her a map of a continent. "It can't be it's a map of Atlantis!" "Ah!" Something happened to her it took her to her past and showed her an Atlantian mark she had on her back she's never seen before. "Oh, My Gosh! I didn't know my past was like this and who's that and what's that?" She saw a golden scepter someone had in their hand and wondered about it. Then she saw a long white haired guy with a tattoo on his face. He is half demon (a good one) and half human. And he has special powers, looked like he was in his twenties and had a royal robe on. Then she saw a woman who had black hair, Japanese-Atlantian. She was all human and has a power too. She had a tattoo on her shoulder and she had a royal dress on. She looked like she was in her twenties. She was holding two babies in a royal blanket what looked like they were just born a couple months ago.

"Oh, No! Run to safety," shouted the man.

"I can't just leave you!" shouted the women crying.

"Go with the babies, scepter and leave, I'll be fine. I can take care of these samurais'," said the man. So, the woman took the baby and scepter and ran but she couldn't take the babies with her so she gave her to her friend, so she could take care of the babies. The women went back to see her husband.

"Oh, No! What happened to you?" asked the woman in tears.

"It was the samurais', they did this too me," the man said as he was dieing.

"But why?" asked the women.

"They want to conquer Atlantis!"

"Oh, My!" said the woman in surprise.

"Where are the babies and the scepter?" asked the man.

"I gave the babies and the scepter to my good friend, so she could take care of them," said the women.

"Where are your parents?" asked the man.

"They're died," cried the women.

"Look Out!" shouted the man. And the samurai killed the father and mother! The samurais killed the grandparents too. The guy who did it was Hifuzumi. He wanted the scepter and was a partner to Kenshin Himura who then betrayed him and went back to Japan and said he's not going to kill innocent people anymore. So, now he wants revenge on Kenshin and knows that Nolee and Yusuke are still alive. After the flashback was over the necklace kind of powered down. "Whoa, that was weird. Who were those people and how did this necklace do that? And where's the scepter?" she asked herself. "What is this?" She found a note that read, "_Dear Nolee & Yusuke, when you get older use these necklaces to find your past & get to Atlantis. It will also help you in the future, take care, Love, mom & dad."_ "With my future?" she asked. "I don't understand it! They where my parents! If their royal then that means…"

"Yusuke!" shouted Nolee while she was running down the stairs. "Yusuke, put this necklace on! It'll show you your past!" said Nolee.

"Ok," said Yusuke. So, he put it on and he went through the same thing.

"Those people in our past were our parents!" said Nolee.

"They were?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes, they were royalty!" said Nolee in an exited voice.

"Then that means we're royalty too!" "Alright!" said Yusuke exited.

_Ding Dong_ the doorbell rang. Nolee opened the door and she saw Asian Kung-Fu Generation. They looked tired, wet and hurt. "Oh My Gosh it's," just as Nolee was about to say their name… "Asian Kung-Fu Generation," Yusuke said with a smile. "Hey, how did you guys find us?" asked Yusuke.

"I'll take it from here," said Nolee. "What happened to you guys?!" asked Nolee.

"Well…" Just as Gotoh was about to talk… "Something happened to the tour bus, it went crazy!" shouted Ijichi.

"And we couldn't stop it!" said Kita.

"We were just going to our hotel until we crashed into a small building near your house. And now we don't know where we're at in California!" said Yamada.

"And it's to late to go to our hotel can we stay with you?" asked Gotoh.

"Sure! And your in Los Angeles," said Nolee excitedly knowing that Asian Kung-Fu Generation was staying with them.

"Cool," said Yusuke.

"Thanks for letting us stay with you. Is it still ok with your parents?" asked Gotoh.

"Well, sure it is!" said Nolee. "Do you want a tour of the house?" asked Nolee.

"Sure," they all said.

Later that night…

"Gotoh, Kita, Yamada, & Ijichi, do you want to hear me play guitar?" asked Nolee.

"Sure," they said. So she played guitar for them and they liked it. The next day Nolee went back to school.

"Kenshin," said Nolee.

"Miss Nolee I haven't seen you since break how are you?" asked Kenshin.

"I'm doing great!" said Nolee.

"Who are these guys?" asked Kenshin.

"They are Asian Kung-Fu Generation a Japanese rock band and they're staying with me until they have their concert!" said Nolee excitedly.

"Oh," said Kenshin.

"Hey, guys look over here!" shouted Yusuke. There was a poster for a band competition on the wall Yusuke read it, _"Battle Of The Bands Next Friday Night At 7:00 pm. You Can Sing Or Play Any Genre Any Language. Winners Will Win A Trip To Japan For Finals And Can Bring 5 Friends! Sign Up Now!"_

"Nolee, you should think about it," said Yusuke.

"Maybe I will," said Nolee.

"I don't think you should," said Sabrina the snobbiest popular girl in school. "You will lose," she said in a certain tone of voice.

"We'll see about that," said Nolee angry.

"Ok, Loser. Who are the freaks?" asked Sabrina.

"Those freaks are going to help me win!" said Nolee angrily.

"Well, I don't think they will!" said Sabrina.

"Yes, they will!" said Nolee.

Later that day…

"Will you guys help me?" asked Nolee to Asian Kung-Fu Generation.

"Sure!" they said. So they helped a little bit.

"How does this sound?" Nolee started to sing a chorus to her song, "It's time I have to draw the line, its gone way to far now I won't wait another day. I need You to fill the empty space, and take me from this place, I can't stay." And she sang the rest of the song and Asian Kung-Fu Generation liked it and they said that it would be a great song to sing.

The next day Nolee took Asian Kung-Fu Generation to church. They sang, "All I need Is You," "One Way," "Blessed Be The Name", "Our Great God", and for Communion, "Communion," By Third Day. First they had special music by a person and he sang, "Wonderful Maker." Second they had offering and the message. Then thirdly they sang closing choruses, "It is You," and "Take My Life."

After the service…

"I think that Gotoh, Yamada, Kita, & Ijichi liked the service," said Nolee to Yusuke while walking out of church.

"I think they did too. Hey guys did you like the service?" asked Yusuke.

"Yeah, it was great. I enjoyed your religion," said Gotoh with a smile and excitement. "Did you guys?" asked Gotoh to the rest of his band going into their car.

"Yeah! We did."

"Well, I'm glad you did! Did you guys think about what the pastor said?" asked Nolee getting into her car.

"Yeah, we thought about what he said, he is very good. We're thinking about changing religions,"(Remember Fantasy!) said Gotoh with joy.

"Yeah, I think it'll be better for us," said Yamada with a smile.

"Oh, It really will!" said Nolee. "See you guys," said Nolee driving off. Nolee and Yusuke went to school the next day but Asian Kung-Fu Generation (AKFG) stayed home.

Yusuke and Nolee got home and started thinking about what to do and when Nolee could practice.

"Do you guys want to do something after I practice?" asked Nolee going up the stairs.

"Yeah, we could do something how about it," said Gotoh asking the rest of the guys.

"Sure," they said.

"Good, I'll think about where we could go and you guys could too!" said Nolee.

"Ok" they said. So they started thinking and Nolee started practicing then she realized she needed a band because her friends aren't going to be around!

"Oh, no! I don't have a band to play with me because my friends are gone!" said Nolee in panic. "What am I going to do! I know I'll ask AKFG!"

"Hey guys, can I ask you something!" said Nolee running down the stairs.

"Sure," they said.

"Could you guys play for me in the competition?" asked Nolee out of breath.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, my friends won't be able play they'll be away!"

"Ok, sure we'll play with you," they said. "Arigatou (arigatou means, thank you,)" said Nolee excitedly. _"This is_ _so awesome! Wait until Sabrina sees me,"_ thought Nolee. "So, do you guys want to go shopping?!" Just as soon as AKFG started to answer… "No, they don't want to," said Yusuke with his arms folded.

"Uh, actually we won't mind," said Gotoh.

"Ha!" said Nolee with her arms folded.

"Ah man," said Yusuke disappointed.

"But you'll see girls," said Nolee.

"Well ok!" said Yusuke excitedly.

"Do we need disguises?" asked Kita.

"No, nobody will know who you are unless they like Anime and listen to J-Rock, no," said Nolee certainly.

"Ok," They said. So, they went to the mall and tried on clothes for Friday's contest when they where walking to their cars.

"Well I think this was a successful day don't you think?" asked Nolee cheerfully "Yeah, but you killed us," said Gotoh ready to fall to the ground.

"I can hardly move!" complained Gotoh.

"Yeah, us too," complained Kita, Yamada, and Ijichi.

"But, it was fun," said Gotoh.

"Good, well I had fun too! I'm glad you guys feel that way and thanks for shopping with me for this Friday!" said Nolee happily.

"Your Welcome," they said.

"How does this sound?" asked Nolee strumming her guitar strings.

"That sounds great," said Gotoh. "Now lets try it all together," said Gotoh.

"1,2,1,2,3,4," shouted Ijichi as he hit the drumsticks together. Then Nolee started to play and they sounded really great.

The next day was competition, they where in like a club place. Nolee and AKFG won. After the competition, AKFG went home. Kenshin also went to visit AKFG at Nolee's house. Nolee and Yusuke had to go somewhere. When Nolee and Yusuke got home, Gotoh was gone!

"Oh my gosh! Where's Gotoh?!" asked Nolee in a worry.

"And why are you guys tied up?!" asked Yusuke.

"Somebody took him and tied us up," as Kita said that, Nolee untied him.

"I might have an idea who that is," said Kenshin.

"Who?" they asked.

"Hifuzumi, an evil ruler in Atlantis. He took Gotoh probably because he knew Nolee would save him so, then he could kill you and officially rule Atlantis."

"How do you know this?" asked Nolee.

"Nolee, I was with him when I killed your parents," said Kenshin sadly.

"You did what?!"

"I was in Hifuzumi's clan. I had to kill your parents. It was an order. After I did that, I told Hifuzumi I didn't want to kill people anymore so, he got mad at me and wanted to kill me so, put a course on me. Since then I've been a coursed wonderer. But, he still wants to kill me."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah."

"Well, Hifuzumi look out because you're going to get it," said Nolee in determination. "Are you guys with me?!" she asked.

"Yes!" they said.

In Atlantis…

"You have to tell me where the scepter and the crystal is!" said Hifuzumi holding Gotoh up.

"What scepter and crystal I don't know anything about that," said Gotoh in a scared voice.

"Silence!" shouted Hifuzumi. So, he unchained him then he threw him across the room.

"I know you know where it is," said Hifuzumi walking up to him.

"No, I don't," said Gotoh in a weak voice.

"Yes you do!" And with all of Hifuzumi's might he punched him.

"Brad!" called Hifuzumi.

"Yes, sir" said Brad.

"Put him in the dungeon, now!" said Hifuzumi in a frightening way.

"Yes, sir," said Brad. So, Brad threw him the dungeon and locked it.

"_Oh, Lord help me! And help the others,"_ prayed Gotoh in a soft voice.

Meanwhile the others are trying to know how to get there.

"How are we going to get there?" asked Yusuke. As Yusuke asked, Nolee went up stairs to get their necklaces she came back down.

"With these!" she said giving one to Yusuke.

"But how?" he asked.

"Well some how," she said.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Kita.

"Positive," she said putting it on but as she put it on a portal opened. It showed a land of beautiful green grass, blue sky, a river, and animals. They weren't at Atlantis yet but, they where close.

"Wow!" shouted Yusuke.

"Look at the beautiful sky!" said Nolee in a gaze.

"Hey, look a little village," said Yamada pointing across the river.

"Maybe this is it?" asked Nolee.

"No, it can't be," said Yusuke shaking his head.

"Ok, wise guy where do you think we are?" asked Nolee

as Kita, Yamada, and Ijichi looked at him.

"I don't know I just know we're not in Atlantis it has to be more prettier," said Yusuke with his arms folded.

"Maybe we have to pass the village to get there?" asked Ijichi.

"Yeah," said Kita.

"Well, why don't we find out and see?" asked Yamada. So, they all went across the river and went to the other side.

"I just don't get why the crystal let us here," asked Nolee to Yusuke.

"I don't know maybe the scepter is here," said Yusuke.

"Yeah, maybe," said Nolee.

"We can see if it is, because where else could it be," said Yusuke.

"Yeah, your right, then would the crystal lead us to it?" asked Nolee.

"I would think," said Yusuke.

"Good," said Nolee.

In Atlantis…

"Brad," said Hifuzumi. "Destroy the town their in! And first kill Kenshin to get him out of the way!" said Hifuzumi in a scary tone.

"Yes, sir," said Brad in his usual tone.

Meanwhile…

"Hi there!" said a girl who looked like a tour guide.

"Hi," said Yusuke trying to impress the girl.

"You know your not going to impress her," said Nolee.

"Why do you always have to be so negative," complained Yusuke.

"I'm not always so negative!" said Nolee looking angrily at Yusuke.

"Guys! Break it up you have to work together!" said Kita with his arms between Nolee and Yusuke.

"He's right you guys are the only ones who can save Gotoh besides Kenshin!" said Ijichi. The girl just looked at them like they where nuts.

"Ah Oh! Look!" said the girl pointing up, so they all looked up and they saw Brad in the air flying towards them he already destroyed a little bit of the village.

"Die!" shouted Brad coming towards Kenshin! He dodged him and flew toward Yusuke! "Take Kita, Yamada, and Ijichi to a safe place," said Yusuke to Nolee.

"Ok, but what about you?" asked Nolee helping them get to safety.

"Forget about me!" said Yusuke fighting.

"Kenshin and I can take care of him go!" he said.

"Ok!" said Nolee. As soon as Yusuke tried to punch him Brad used his powers to grab him. "Ha, Ha, Ha I got you now!" he said laughing it was like Hifuzumi was controlling him. "No you don't!" shouted Yusuke struggling to get lose and when he did he used a power he didn't know he had. "Spirit Gun Blast!" he shouted and a power came out from his hand and shot Brad. Brad went down buy for not very long.

"You thought you could beat me how dare you!" he shouted with power coming out of his hands and hit Yusuke and he went down really hard but that didn't stop him.

"You idiot," he said in a low voice. So, Kenshin steps in and helps because he's mad from what Brad has done.

"No you don't!" shouted Kenshin running to him Brad jumped up and tried to pounce on Kenshin so he ran then he jumped then Kenshin sliced Brad badly.

"Tell me how to get to Atlantis," said Kenshin in a low tone with Brad on the ground and Kenshin's sword towards his throat. Brad was shaking.

"Tell me," said Kenshin pushing his sword even more.

"It is ten miles away from here please don't hurt me," he said with his hands up. "Your worthless," said Kenshin in his Battousai (Man slayer) voice.

"Now promise never to come back here again!" said Kenshin holding out his hand so he could get up.

"Ok," he said then he took Kenshin's hand and got up then he ran.

Back in Atlantis… "You fool you where supposed to kill Kenshin and Nolee and their friends! So I could take the throne! Well, I guess I'll do this on my own!" said Hifuzumi then killed Brad right in front of Gotoh's cell! He couldn't believe it! Gotoh said in his mind, _"I hope the others get here or I'm dead!"_

After the fight…

"Nolee, are guys ok?" asked Kenshin going over where they where.

"We're fine but how's Yusuke?" asked Nolee in concern for her brother.

"He looks fine, Yusuke, how do you feel?" asked Kenshin helping him up.

"Just dandy!" he said sarcastically but they could tell he was sore.

"What happened with my hand?" he asked them.

"I think you inherited your father's power," said Kenshin with Kenshin's arm over him and Kita's arm over Yusuke.

"Wow! That's so cool!" said Yusuke excitedly.

"But, be careful Yusuke," said Nolee.

"I will don't worry about it" he said a sure with himself.

"Can you guys put me down please?" asked Yusuke.

"Sure," they said.

"Kenshin thank you for saving my butt back there I really owe you," said Yusuke.

"Your welcome but, you don't have to owe me but, thank you anyway," said Kenshin.

"Your welcome, now lets go!" said Yusuke.

So, they walked at least an hour before they got there.

"Man, my feet are tired," complained Yusuke walking like he's too weak to walk. "Yeah, my feet hurt too!" said Kita.

"Ah, come on guys you can do it your almost there!" said Nolee.

"Yeah," said Kenshin.

"I know but it feels like we've been walking for days!" shouted Yusuke.

"No, it doesn't," said Nolee shaking her head back and forth.

"Yes it does!"

"No, it doesn't!" she said back to him angrily.

"Guys break it up! I know you're tired and hungry but please get along!" said Kenshin between them.

"Well ok, only when she agrees to it," said Yusuke with his arms crossed and back toward her.

"I agree," she said.

"Good," said Kenshin happily. When they got very close Nolee saw something sticking on a piece of rock.

"Guys what is this?" asked Nolee. So they all looked at it.

"It looks like the scepter we need!" said Kenshin picking it up. It suddenly started to glow and came over to Nolee.

"Maybe this could lead us closer?" asked Nolee.

"I think it will," said Kenshin looking at it.

So, they finally got there. They saw a beautiful view.

"Wow!" they all said in awe. " It's beautiful!" said Nolee. They had to walk over a bridge to get there. They saw a thriving civilization but the people didn't look very happy but they couldn't believe it!

"I didn't know this existed!" said Yusuke looking all around.

"Me neither," Nolee said also looking around.

"Guys, lets go in that building to see if Gotoh's there," said Nolee. So, they walked into the entrance of the building. It was more like a castle.

"Guys split up and see where Gotoh's cell is, I'll go down in the basement," said Nolee. Before she looked for Gotoh, she saw the scepter.

"There it is," said Nolee quietly. She quickly grabbed it and as soon as she did, she heard something like a moan.

"Ohhhhh," groaned Gotoh very weak tone. Nolee new then where he was.

"Gotoh!" said Nolee running to his cell.

"Nolee," said Gotoh very weak like he was going to die.

"What happened?" asked Nolee in concern.

"It was Hifuzumi," he said.

"Hifuzumi?"

"Yeah, he did this to me."

"Here let me get you out"

"But how?"

"By this." Nolee got out her necklace and magically opened the door. "Come on," she said trying to hold him up. "I have to contact the others," said Nolee. Her necklace suddenly contacted Yusuke's necklace. "Yusuke I have him," said Nolee.

"Good," he said. As soon as Yusuke said, "Good," Nolee heard somebody behind her. So, she looked and it was Hifuzumi!

"Are you who I think you are?" asked Nolee with Gotoh in her arms.

"Yes, I am and now I finally got you ha, ha ha!" said Hifuzumi in a scary tone.

"Uh oh, run!" said Nolee, so she ran with Gotoh and lost Hifuzumi and ran outside near a cliff then she saw everybody going to see her and ran towards her. She put Gotoh down and let his friends take care of him while Nolee, Yusuke, and Kenshin fought. "Ha, Ha, Ha you can't escape from me!" said Hifuzumi then went after them! Yusuke, Kenshin, and Nolee dodged him then he went after them again! Then finally he hit Nolee and she went down so Kenshin went after him then he hit him very hard and he flew across the room but he didn't give up but Yusuke went after him. "Spirit gun!" he yelled he hit him, but it wasn't enough.

"Kenshin I'll take care of him," said Nolee standing up weak.

"Miss Nolee I have to finish him there's something we need to discuss," said Kenshin getting up weak.

"No, I'm the princess. I have to finish this if my people want to be happy!" Then Hifuzumi ran after her and knocked her down taking the crystal.

"Oh, no!" cried Nolee. Gotoh got the courage to get up and get it before Hifuzumi did.

"Hey!" shouted Hifuzumi.

"Here Nolee," said Gotoh throwing the crystal and scepter to her.

"Gotoh? But how?" Before Nolee could finish, "God helped me," he said than fainted but he didn't shut his eyes.

"Oh!" said Nolee running over to him.

"Gotoh!" cried Nolee.

"Go fight, I'll be fine," said Gotoh. Then something suddenly happened the crystal started to float up so Nolee started to look up and she saw a huge crystal above. "Oh, my…" Before she could finish her sentence she floated up into the air and then suddenly transformed into a warrior princess then floated down very softly. AKFG couldn't believe their eyes their mouths were open.

"Oh, my," said Gotoh in awe softly.

"You think you can defeat me!" said Hifuzumi with his hand ready to strike at Nolee.

"Yes, I can and I will!" said Nolee confidently. "Haaaaaa!" shouted Nolee and with all her might energy came from the crystal and scepter. She hit him really hard but it still wasn't enough.

"I want the scepter and crystal!" shouted Hifuzumi running towards her.

"No!" she shouted. Hifuzumi missed her and fell over the cliff!

"You're going to pay for this!" he shouted while he was falling. Nolee powered down but when she did she didn't feel very well and then collapsed, but before she did Kenshin caught her.

"Miss Nolee, are you ok?" asked Kenshin holding her.

"Yes, Is Gotoh ok?" asked Nolee out of breath.

"Yeah, he's fine," said Kenshin in a sincere voice. Nolee got up and ran over to Gotoh. She got her crystal to heal him and Gotoh couldn't believe his eyes. Then she hugged him. After she hugged Gotoh she hugged the rest of AKFG and Yusuke.

"I'm glad you guys are ok!" said Nolee crying hugging them.

"I'm glad too," said Yusuke hugging her.

"AKFG I'm sorry that you guys had to be in this," said Nolee.

"That's ok," said Gotoh.

"How do you feel?" asked Nolee.

"Well, a little sore and beaten up but other than that I feel ok," said Gotoh.

"Miss Nolee what about your city? And what about the crystal and scepter?" asked Kenshin.

"I'll have somebody rule for me and I can hold on to them," said Nolee.

"When can we go home?" asked Yusuke.

"Well, soon," said Nolee. "I want to look at something." So, Nolee went over to what looked like a pictured wall. "Guys come over here," said Nolee. "These are my parents," said Nolee.

"Wow," they said in awe.

"_Mom dad, I hope I'm doing the right thing about the throne," _thought Nolee.

"Lets go home!" said Yusuke.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah," they said.

So, as they were walking…

"Thanks for saving me," said Gotoh to Nolee.

"Your welcome." When Nolee said that Gotoh kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks again," he said kind of embarrassed. Nolee went up to her brother and jumped on him.

"Ouch," said Yusuke.

"Sorry," said Nolee in a chuckle.

So, now everything is settled and now it' s time for Nolee to go to Japan for her finals.

"Are you ok this time?" asked Gotoh.

"Yeah I'm ready," said Nolee confidently.

"Good," he said about to go on. After they played… "The winner is Nolee!" said the announcer.

"Yeah!" she said.

"I did it!" said Nolee.

"Yes, but we did it," said Gotoh.

"Kenshin!" said Nolee running to him then jumped on him.

"I did it!" she said.

"I knew you could do it!" he said hugging her.

"Now lets go home!" said Nolee.

"Oh yeah, I get to see AKFG in concert back home!" said Nolee excitedly.

They went home and Nolee and Yusuke got ready for the concert.

"Nolee, lets go!" said Yusuke looking at his watch.

"I coming!" said Nolee running down the stairs. A limo was waiting for them. "Hey guys!" said Nolee getting in to AKFG's limo.

"Hey!" they said.

"Are you guys ready to rock?!" asked Gotoh.

"Yeah!" they said.

Before the show…

"We'll see you guys after the show," said Gotoh.

"Ok," said Nolee and Yusuke.

"Ok, everybody give it up for AKFG!" shouted the announcer. Everybody screamed. "Hey guys, it feels good to be here!" said Gotoh. "We had a weird journey to get here but a fun and interesting one," said Gotoh getting ready to play his guitar. Ijichi started to bang his drumsticks together, " 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4," shouted Ijichi. Nolee and Yusuke saw the concert and had fun.

The next day they had to take them to the airport.

"Bye," said Yusuke.

"Guys, before you leave can we do something?" asked Nolee.

"Sure," they said.

"This a little corny but promise me that we'll be friends forever even though your famous and we're not," said Nolee with her pinky up.

"Yes," they said putting their pinkies around hers.

"Good," said Nolee.

"Bye!" they said.

"We'll be back again!" said Gotoh waving.

"Call me!" shouted Nolee.

"I will!" shouted Gotoh.

"Bye!" said Nolee and Yusuke. They went back home and thought about the different things that happened.

"Wasn't that a weird, but fun week?" asked Nolee.

"Yeah, it was," said Yusuke.

"Now we can relax," said Yusuke.

"Yeah," said Nolee.

The End.

**  
**


End file.
